Will You be by my side?
by Kyoko L
Summary: In this story, Haruhi's life will start to change. first meeting her grandparents then being one of the respectful grandchild of the Fujiwara clan. Will she still be the same haruhi as before or will she also change her own personality.
1. Chapter 1

"Will You be by my Side?"

By: Kyoko L.

Disclaimer: I'm not owning the Ouran High School Host Club, this is just a story that I

Made

* * *

After Haruhi and the whole member of the Host club stop Tamaki from going, they all come back at school with a big smile on their face. That very night when haruhi got home she saw two cars in front of their apartment. While Haruhi is going up stairs, she saw her father talking with some mysterious guys. When she got closer she ask her father what is going on.

"Dad, what's going on here?" asked haruhi

"Huh?!...Haruhi…welcome home" reply her father Ranka-san

" Huh…"

"Haruhi-sama, I'm Takeuchi Hiro, the assistant of your grandmother Tanaka-sama" said hiro-san

"grandmother?...what are you talking about?" asked haruhi

"Haruhi… your mother parents are still alive, and now they want you to live with then" said ranka-san

"what do you mean?"

"Haruhi they let me be with you after the death of your mother but they said that someday I must let you be with them"

"won't you be coming along?"

"no…they only want to be with you, that is why you must go to them and live there from now on"

"From now on?"

"yes, from today onwards"

"which means…"

"which means you won't be living here anymore, haruhi-sama" said hiro-san

"no…that's not true!" yelled haruhi

"haruhi, I'm sorry but you must go to your grandmother now the time we spend together is enough, so let us allow them to enter your life"

"Dad…fine I'll go"

"thank you haruhi, just don't forget that I love you with all my heart, you are the only angel that your mother left to mebut now I must let you go on your own way"

"thanks, Dad I promise that I'll come visit you sometimes, ok"

"ok, hiro, take good care of my daughter" said Ranka-san

"Hai!" reply hiro-san. While Haruhi is getting on the car, she can't help herself but to cry because she will be completed from her father. But as they are going to the house of the grandparents of haruhi, she keep on thinking what kind of grandparents she will meet.

THE NEXT DAY

The other members of the club doesn't even know what is happening to haruhi that cause them wandering why would she be absent for a week.

* * *

~To be continue

This is my 2nd story, I hope you would like it

~kyoko L.


	2. Chapter 2: The truth lies

Chapter II:

"The Truth Lies"

Haruhi's P.O.V.

Until what day, week, month or year will I be separated with my father. I wonder why he didn't even told me about my grandparents in my mother side but come to think of it, when maother is still alive she doen't even talk about her own parents in front of me. I wonder what happen in the past that having a result of hating one another. What are the things did my grandparents do that led my parents to hate them so much. I want to know the answer to all my question.

-The next morning-

I must attend today's class so that i won't make them worry but I wonder how everyone doing. Just before I suddenly bump someone in front of my door.

"ah! uhmn… sorry" I said

"Haruhi Fujioka, right? " he said

"yes, I am" I reply

"I'm Ren Fujiwara, I'm your cousin and from today on I'll guide you in everything" said Ren-nii-san

"Ahh...thank you very much nii-san (nii-san means older brother)"

"You don't have to thank me, besides we are cousins right and it is my responsibilty to guide you haruhi"

"yeah, you're right nii-san"

"You'll be going to school with Kenji, he is another cousin of us but younger than you"

"ok!"

"today I'll be going with the two of you so that I will know what kind of school will my cousins be going off. I'll tell everyone to know how to respect the two of you even though that school is own by the Suoh"

"But nii-san won't it be way too much?"

"of course not haruhi"

"But you don't have to tell them to respect us"

"But why? is their any problem?"

"their is no problem with it but won't it make everyone hesitate to be our friend"

"yeah, that migth be right" said nii-san thinking deeply "By the way haruhi"

"yes?"

"From today on you won't be using Fujioka as your surname instead you will be using Fujiwara "

"But nii-san, Fujioka is the surname of my father!"

"yes, I know, but you won't be meeting him anyway so grandmother have decided to change your surname, but don't worry we're already preparing everything in changing your surname officially"

"but…I promise father that I'll come and visit him sometimes"

"haruhi, don't tell me that he didn't even tell you that he will be leaving Japan"

"WHAT?!"

"he said told grandmother that he will leave you in our care so that he could go abroad"

"he didn't tell me about leaving Japan" I said while crying "how could my father do such thing to me?"

"maybe he doesn't want you to know everything yet again"

"nii-san when is father be leaving?"  
"he already left"

"when?"

"his flight is yesterday, so he is no longer here"

"is that so" I already give a gloomy face in front of nii-san. Be cause father keep hiding things from me I decided to accept the changing of surname. Even though I want to get mad of him but I can't. When will he face the truth? when will he tell me the truth? why? why is he running away from me? First he let me be with my grandparents then this. He is very cruel in doing such thing to his own daughter.

* * *

Will haruhi hate her own father after finding out that he leave Japan. Will the host club be shock of what are they going to find out.

Just wait for the next chapter so you could answer some of this question.

thank you to all who is reading my stories and for the errors that i made, i will try to correct them next time.

~kyoko L.


	3. Chapter 3: unacceptablepart 1

Chapter III:

"Unacceptable"

(part 1)

Note: This will be my chapter 3 of the story "Will you be my side?" in the Ouran High School Host Club. I hope you will like it even more. And to those who have read it thank you.

Disclaimer: I'm not owning the Ouran High.

Haruhi's P.O.V.

When we arrived at the school everyone is looking at me, maybe they are wondering why I'm wearing the girl's uniform. Ren nii-san notice it so as soon as we get in front of the chairman's office he ask me.

"Haruhi, why is everyone wondering about your outfit?"he asked

"yeah, I notice it too, haru-chan" said renji

"well... the truth is they don't know I'm a girl" I answered

"what do you mean they don't know your a girl?" ask renji

"well, what they know is I'm a boy and one of the Host"

"what Host"

"Host are the one who will complete the day of the girls, they will be or they will serve as a prince to all the girls who wishes to became a princess"

"I don't understand" said renji

"Renji, it means that those who are called host are the one who will make the girls happy and make them feel like a princess, am I right haruhi?"said nii-san

"ah! Yes, your right"

"then you mean they mistaken you as a man!" shouted renji

"yes"

"haru-chan, why does it have to happen to you?"

"I don't know but its fine now, right?"

"yeah" said nii-san. While we are going in the office and meet the chairman himself. Soon after nii-san talk to the chairman we all proceed to the hall wherein all of the students are waiting. While I was wondering what will going to happen I saw the whole host club member in front row seat. The chairman start saying something to the students then he suddenly called nii-san, then soon after we are summon by nii-san to be by his side. When I get out of the backstage and go beside nii-san, everyone gave a vital reaction. Then nii-san start talking again.

"Now, everyone please meet the two more grandchildren of the Fujiwara clan" said nii-san. And when I look at Tamaki-sempai, he is very shock but not only him but everyone in the hall.

"Everyone, please settle down for awhile" said Mr. Suoh, the chairman

"I know that you already know Haruhi as one of the host but please don't be confuse because Haruhi's real gender is a girl" said nii-san with a serious face

"How could that be?" asked one of the student in front

"They have mistaken my cousin a boy since her hair is short, but she is a girl of course"

"Then it means Fujioka-san must not be in the Host Club"

"yes, By the way Haruhi's surname is not anymore Fujioka so please don't call her by that surname again"

"Then what should we use?" asked Kyoya-sempai

"Her Surname now is Fujiwara, so from now on you must call her fujiwara"

"Then haru-chan, won't become the haru-chan that we all know" said Honey-sempai

"sempai, I'm still the Haruhi that you know, only my surname and my standings have change" I said

"no, you don't understand it haru-chan"

"eh?"

"What I mean is you will no longer be the regular Haruhi that we all know since that you are one of the grandchildren of the Fujiwara clan"

"no, your wrong..." then I became speechless and started to walk out of the stage. I' m thinking of what sempai told me. It really did affect me so much that I can't bear it. Soon after, renji tried comfort me at the back stage saying some comforting words to me. But when he is saying those comforting word I started to wonder myself and ask myself of what will going to happen to me. Will they still accept me? Or are they also going to leave me alone just like what father did.

-To be continue


	4. Chapter 3: part 2

Disclaimer: I'm not owning the Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco is the one who made it.

Note: This is the second part of the chapter 3, this time their are a lot of thing that Haruhi must accept. I hope you will like it, please if possible do leave a review.

~Kyoko L.

Chapter III:

"Unacceptable"

(part 2)

While renji is comforting me at the back stage, he said the things that I really don't understand myself. The things that about being the only granddaughter of the Fujiwara clan. "What do you mean renji?" I asked

"well, haru-chan from now on everything must change" he reply

"Huh???"

"haruhi...you know that your the only granddaughter that the Fujiwara clan have, right?"

"yeah, I know that"

"then you must accept that the Haruhi in the past is already dead, now the Haruhi that everyone saw is one of the grandchildren of the famous and the riches clan in the world none other than the Fujiwara clan"

"so you mean that I must just forget about my past!" I shouted

"I didn't say that you must forget, what I meant is that you must accept the truth about your real background"

"how could I just easily accept that? I don't even know that father will just leave me at your guidance "

"haru-chan you must know that he only did it for your sake"

"but..." I started to think deep

"ok, you could still think about it so their is no need to hurry"

"ok, thank you renji"

"its nothing! I'm just doing my best to help you because I too also have gone those feelings and I know that you could also over come it" he said while going back to the stage with nii-san. I never thought that renji would say that he also have gone to the feeling that I'm facing right now. What should I do? How could I just accept everything? This is all Father's fault that I am so confused. Can someone help me to figure out the answer to all my questions.

~to be continue


	5. Chapter 4: impossible part 1

Disclaimer: I'm not owning the Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco, Hatori is the one who made it.

Note: I know that some of my chapter is a little kind of short, I made it short cause I'm still working or I shall say I'm still monitoring my writing skills so that I could make many more fanfic. Thank you very much to those who read the story of "Will you be by my side" I hope you will like this new chapter of it. If possible please leave a Review, that will help me a lot.

~Kyoko L.

* * *

Chapter IV:

"Impossible?"

(part 1)

Tamaki's P.O.V.

I'm so shock when I figure out that haruhi is the granddaughter of the Fujiwara clan, I never know about it. How could I keep my communication with haruhi now that everyone knows that she is not a guy. Now I don't know what to do next, how I wish this never happen. After my father introduced the new students, we Host club members go back to the music room to talk about it.

"So tono (king), what are you going to do?" asked Hikaru

"I don't know" (in a serious mode) I reply

"Tamaki, why don't we just.." just before kyoya finish what he must say, someone suddenly knock at the door and asked if he could come (actually its a boy who is knocking) . After we agreed to let him come in, we are all shock that it is Fujiwara Ken.

"Uhmn... is their something we could help you?" asked kyoya

"well I'm here to talk about the situation of my cousin haruhi" said Ken

" Wh-what about haruhi?" I asked

"well as you could see that the Haruhi you know in the past is already different right now, so I'm here to tell you all to know how to accept her again"

"what do you mean?"

"Ranka-san leave haruhi in our care so my duty is to make haruhi understand her real status, her real self"

"so you mean haru-chan is living at the main house of the Fujiwara clan" said Honey-sempai

"no, she's staying at a condominium that is only for her but that condominium is own by our family so their is nothing to worry about"

*sign*" then what is it about haruhi that you want to talk about?" I once again asked

"well, the truth is you are not the only one who is confused here, actually even haruhi herself is confuse, and I bet she has a lot of questions in her mind right now"

"what do you mean that even haruhi herself is confuse?" asked Hikaru

"Now haruhi is being confuse because of her parents, Her parents didn't tell her about our grandparents so that is why when haruhi start living with us she is still feeling unease"

"so you mean haruhi really didn't know that she is the granddaughter of the Fujiwara clan" I said

"yes, that right"

"then what do you want us to do?" asked kyoya

"If I'm not mistaken you are Kyoya Ootori" (poining kyoya)

"yes, I am"

"then you could be a great help for haruhi to understand how to be wealthy"

"I think, I can't do that sort of thing"

"no, what I mean is for you to teach haruhi the things she must learn"

"so you mean just like how to manage something like managing a company?"

"yeah, some sort of that thing, so would you teach haruhi?"

"it's fine with me but why don't you just assign one of your assistant to teach her"

"well the truth is their is really someone who is assign to teach her but she is currently no here, so I thought that you could at least replaced her for a while"

"then I'll do it" said kyoya

"Tamaki..."said ken

"Hai?(yes?)" I reply

"you and the other can also help kyoya about it, but can you focused on something more important"

"what is it?"

"Could you help haruhi forget about her father" he said with a mean look on his eyes

"wha-what did you said!?" shouted Hikaru

"you heard me right?"

"we could not do that to haru-chan" said honey-sempai

"then if you could not do that sort of thing then only kyoya can be able to get close to haruhi"

"we will do it!" I said but with some sort of being guilty

"then its decided, that all I came here" he said while going out. I follow him outside but I did not talk to him, it is some kind that I irst want to run away from everybody. I know that it will be difficult for us to do some sort of thing to haruhi but that is our only way to be close to her. I wish haruhi won't find it out.

~to be continue


	6. Chapter 5:unnoticeablepart 2 of ch 4

Disclaimer: I'm not owning the Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco, Hatori is the one who made it.

Note: Sorry for it took me so long to publish this chapter, it was just that I am way too busy to continue my story but at least this summer I might publish a lot of stories. I hope you will still like this chapter and if possible please leave a review.

~Kyoko L.

* * *

Chapter V:

"UnNoticeable"

Haruhi's P.O.V.

I some kind feel that the all of the Host are keeping something from me, I want to know what it is. But right now I'm a bit of confuse of what is happening to all of them.

*Flash back*

I was just walking at the corridor and about to enter the library when suddenly Hikaru and Kaoru drag me to the Music room. Inside the room, the rest of the host club is waiting.

"Why the hell the two of you drag me here?" I ask the twins

"Haru-chan!!!" shouted honey-sempai while about to jump into me

"sempai, what is going on here?"

"you know haru-chan that from now on kyo-kun will be your teacher in management" said honey sempai

"Huh?"

"haruhi, your cousin Ken ask kyoya to help you or to teach on how you are going to manage something big like a company" said tamaki-sempai

"Eeehhh! Nii-san ask did that, when?"

"well, yesterday" said kaoru

"yesterday, I thought nii-san go home ahead of us that is why I didn't even ask renji why nii-san is not with us"

"well it has been decided that I will going to teach you everything that you must learn as the granddaugther of a well known clan" said kyoya-sempai

"ok, if that is what I am supposed to do then, please take care of me"

"then let's start today onwards"

"hai!" I said while wondering why I feel that somehow their is still something they are hiding.

While kyoya- sempai is teaching me at the corner the other members are having some kind of meeting in the another corner of the room. They are some kind talking about me, cause everytime I lean to them they are all looking at me. After one hour of teaching me kyoya-sempai told me not to push myself so much just to learn of it in time.

~to be continue

* * *

*sorry couse it's a bit of short but I make sure that you will like this chapter and the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 6:unexpected

Disclaimer: I'm not owning the Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco, Hatori is the one who made it.

Note: Sorry for it took me so long to publish this chapter, it was just that I am way too busy to continue my story but at least this summer I might publish a lot of stories. I hope you will still like this chapter and if possible please leave a review.

~Kyoko L.

* * *

Chapter VI:

"Unexpected"

Haruhi's P.O.V.

It's almost a month since my father left me and I don't even know where he is now but if ever he comes back I don't also know if I will forgive him of hate him. It is all because of him that I am really confused but whatever I do he still my father who took care of me when mother died. Well I think I will forgive him, if he will get me out of this reality. After my lesson with kyoya-sempai I will definitely go to the main house to visit my grandparents. I didn't even notice that I am already spacing out and not listening to kyoya.

"Haruhi...haruhi!" shouted kyoya-sempai

"hai!" I said with shock

"haruhi you are not evn listening to me"

"ah! Sorry sempai, I am just thinking to much about my father"

"your father?"

"yeah, I wish he will come back soon"

"haruhi, I think it is better to forget about him even for the mean time"

"What do you mean by that sempai?"

"well didn't mean that much but I want you to concentrate with what I am teaching you"

"But you said I should at least forget him"

"yes, I said that because you can't even concentrate, that is what I meant by saying those mean thing to your father"

"ok, I get"

"then I think we will just continue this tomorrow"

"but tomorrow is Sunday"

"yeah, I know, I will just spend my Sunday teaching you than nothing"

"then it means..."

" I will just go to your house to teach you, will that be fine with you?"

"Yeah, thank you sempai" I said. Since sempai don't have anything to do I ask him if he could come with me at the main house so that I could introduce him to my grandparents.

"sempai, do you have anything to do after this?" I ask

"no, I don't have, why?" he answered

"well if you are free could you come with me at the main house of the Fujiwara"

"that would fine with me"

"thank you sempai!"I said happily. After we finish arranging everything we go straight to the main gate where in senichi is waiting. Senichi is the buttler who is looking after me, he is also the one who drives me and picks me up in school.

"senichi-san could we at least go to the main house, I just want to visit my grandparents, but before we go there I should buy something for them"

"If you would like to buy something for your grandparent I think it is better to buy a Friut cake" said senichi-san

"a fruit cake?"

"yes"

"but why?"

"well the chaiman actually love fruit cake"

"do you mean grandmother?"

"yes"

"then let's buy fruit cake"

"then let me be the one who must buy it haruhi-sama"

"but why ?"

"cause I know where to buy the most delicious one"

"then please do buy" I asked him. After senichi-san buy a fruit cake we all go straight at the main house. When we arrived at the main house I saw a car outside, that is why I asked Sebastian-san while we are going in. Sebastian-san is the buttler of my grandparents.

"Sebastian-san is their any visitor of my grandparents?"

"yes, their is haruhi-sama but you don't have to worry cause you will surely not going to disturb them"

"ok!" I said. When I arrived at the dining room where my grandmother is the one who is talking with the guest. I will just excused myself so that I won't really be a bother to their conversation.

"Madam, Excuse me for my rudeness but your granddaugther, haruhi-sama is here" said sebastian-san

"Haruhi?"

"Grandmother sorry to bother you with your conversation"

"no, it is fine"

"here I bought you a fruit cake, I heard you loves fruit cake"

"oh...how did you know that my favorite? Who told you?"

"well senichi-san told me about it"

"welll, well, thank you haruhi"

"grandmother, this is kyoya-sempai the one teaching the managing system" I intruduce sempai

"Good Afternoon I am Kyoya Ootori"

"so you the third son of the Ootori clan"

"yes, I am"

"then please take care of my granddaugter"

"I will"

"oh! I forget to intruduced myself to your guest grandma, sorry for not introducing myself earlier, I am Fujiwara Haruhi nice to meet...you" As I look at the face of my grandmother's guest, I suddenly feel crying. It is all becuase father came back and now he is right in front of me.

"father!" I said while crying

"yes, haruhi, you really have grown a lot"

"well then, Ranka what brings you here?" asked grandmother

"I am here to tell you that I will be married again that is why I would like you to take good care of haruhi more" said father.

The moment my father said those things I suddenly cry even more. Another question pop up into my mind, I don't know why but now I am totally confused. Confused of why did father said those and confuse because I don't know what I am going to feel or going to say. I wish my father didn't come back just to say that he will going to totally leave me, that he wants me to forget about him. I Hate Him so much, I don't wanna see him in front of me anymore.

~to be continued


	8. Chapter 7:burts! out with anger

Disclaimer: I'm not owning the Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco, Hatori is the one who made it.

Note: Sorry for it took me so long to publish this chapter, it was just that I am way too busy to continue my story but his time I might publish a lot more stories. I hope you will still like this chapter and if possible please leave a review.

~Kyoko L.

* * *

Chapter VII:

"Burst!out with anger"

Haruhi's P.O.V.

For the moment my father said those mean things in front of me, I suddenly cry much more than before. My father will never ever come back to me, he will forever leave me. After he discussed it with my grandmother I get so angry that I suddenly shouted to him.

"HAVE you ever think about how confused I am! You suddenly hand me over to my grandparents that I didn't even know, then you disappear after that... You are nothing but a selfish Father!" I shouted

"haruhi...calm yourself" said kyoya sempai

"How can I calm down, if I am right in front my selfish father who abandon me, He didn't even told me where he will go"

"haruhi...I'm sorry but I just want you to forget about me and nothing more" said father

"If you truly want me to forget about you then you must just pretend that you died and never come back..." the moment I said those things my father suddenly slap me

"You have no idea of how difficult decision I went through just for you"

"And you also have no idea of what I'm being through now and it is all because of your wrong decisions!"

"wrong decisions..."he wondered

"yes, you definitely decided the wrong one... but if you really want me to forget you this time then don't you ever show your face in front of me anymore!" I said

"but...haruhi I just thought that you must really have a good and wealthy life not the life I gave you"

"you don't know how I really feel, don't you?"

"what do you mean?"

"For a daughter like me, I would only need my father's love and nothing more, I don't care about money that is what I'm feeling when I am with you"

"haruhi..."  
"but it is you who separated us completely, without knowing what I really felt"

"Haruhi...I'm sor..."

"go now... I don't want to see you anymore!" I once again shout at him

"please ranka-san leave, leave now..." said senichi-san

"but..."

"this is the effect of your own decision" said kyoya-sempai

"please listen to me first haruhi"

"from now on forget that you have a daughter name Haruhi" I said

"no, I won't do that!"

"Ryoji(ranka's real name) isn't that you are the one who said that you won't anymore get haruhi from us" said grandmother

"yes, I said that because I saw that my daughter is having a good life when she is in your care"

"Then you really don't have to tell me that you will be married again because you don't anymore have any connection with haruhi from now on"

"What do you mean I don't anymore have any connection with haruhi?!" he shouted

"Grandmother is right, I don't anymore have a connection with you" I said

"Haruhi?"

"Because I am no longer Fujioka Haruhi your daughter, I am already Fujiwara Haruhi, the granddaughter of the Fujiwara clan"

"...but you are still my daughter"

"no, I'm no longer your daughter cause you kill her, she is already dead" I said while crying

"no, don't say that...I..."

"I too no longer have my father cause he abandon me long time ago that is why I don't anymore need nor love him"

"then...If you say so..I will be taking my leave now...thank you for everything" he said with a guilt in his face. He take his leave, while I am crying I said to myself "I already bring this up so I must continue it without fail" but then I feel so lonely. My grandmother comfort me for she knew what I have been going through. Now I must really accept everything, I must start a new life, a life without my father.

~TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

.hope you like this chapter even though their is a bit of harsh word but it is just a way to let out the feeling of a daughter who have been abandon. But I just try to know how it reall felt that's all. Thank you...K.L.


	9. Chapter 8:sudden proposal

Disclaimer: I'm not owning the Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco, Hatori is the one who made it.

Note: Sorry for it took me so long to publish this chapter, it was just that I am way too busy to continue my story but his time I might publish a lot more stories. I hope you will still like this chapter and if possible please leave a review.

~Kyoko L.

* * *

Chapter VIII:

"Sudden Proposal"

Tamaki's P.O.V.

It's been 2 months since Haruhi become part of the Fujiwara clan and last month I just notice that Haruhi did change a lot. She became more serious and she seems to have forgoten her own father. But today on her Birthday she is more mature and of course beautiful.

"Haruhi, Happy Birthday!" I said to her as I give my present

"Thank you, sempai(**upper classman**)" she replyed. After that everyone greet and gave her a present. Haruhi is so happy but when you look into her eyes you won't see the real happiness, it seems to me that their is something missing to her. After we all eat the chairman of the Fujiwara clan spoke to all of us, that is when I notice kyoya is beside haruhi(suddenly became jelouse).

"Thank you very much, for attending to the very especial day of my granddaughter Haruhi, actually it is my first time to be part of this celebration for my granddaughter. I'm so happy that she will finally stay with us, that I will finally be with her until the end. I am thank full enough to be with her but now I want you all to meet someone who guided her into the right path. Please do meet the third son of the Ootori, Mr. Kyoya Ootori" she said. Then kyoya is the next one who speak

"Thank you very much Madam, first and fore most I would like to greet haruhi a happy happy birthday. I'm so happy that I am the one who guided her but I don't think I could say that nothing change to her cause haruhi is a lot of different person now but I'm not saying that haruhi is bad or something, what I mean is she is more serious and mature enough to handle a job or manage. Fujiwara-sama, can I speak something for haruhi?" he asked

"what is it?" asked the grandmother of Haruhi

"It is my present for her"

"then, you can have the stage"

"thank you, Haruhi please do answer this"

"what is it kyoya-sempai?" asked haruhi

"just answer it even if it is a negative or a positive" said kyoya

"ok..."

"Haruhi will you marry me?"

"...yes...I will" answer haruhi. I was so shock about the what kyoya and haruhi said that I want to run but I just can't be rude. While kyoya is putting on the engagement ring on haruhi's finger, someone suddenly came and it is haruhi's father. Her father is shouting for haruhi to come back to his side but haruhi is not even bother about it.

"Haruhi! Please give back my daughter!" said ranka-san

"Ranka-san what are you taking about?" said haruhi while she is approuching her own father

"haruhi please come back with me, I promise I will take good care of you"

"Isn't that you kill me, you kill the past haruhi, the haruhi who loves and cares about her father"

"Haruhi, I'm so sorry about everything that I did to you, please do forgive me"

"I'm sorry to say ranka-san but you can't anymore bring her back cause no one can bring back the past"

"Haruhi..."

"Haruhi! Aren't you becoming rude to your own father" I said

"sempai, please don't envolve yourself here"

"but haruhi, he is your father"

"sempai, my father abandon me already that is why I don't want to see him anymore, I hate him"

"haruhi..."

"you just don't understand what is the feeling of being abandon by your own father..."she said while crying. Kyoya saw here crying that is why he comfort haruhi immediately.

"please, rank-san haruhi is having the life that you wish for her, that's why leave her in our care, I promise to take care of her" said kyoya while hugging haruhi

"thank you kyoya" said ranka-san as he leave.

"tamaki! Come with me" he said seriously

"where?" I asked

"at the corridor" as he say it, I immediatly follow him at the corridor, their he talk to me about the situation of haruhi and her father.

"tamaki, I think you really didn't notice that haruhi is more mature than before"

"no! I notice it of cour...se, don't tell me you made her forget about her own father"

"then you must know that haruhi is no longer accepting her father anymore"

"but why?"

"because ranka-san is the one who told haruhi to forget about him but when haruhi tel him that a father's love is the only thing she need if they are in need, but rank-san didn'r saw it that is why he left haruhi and that is the main reason why haruhi hate her father so much"

"I get it now, so ranka-san is the one in fault"

"yes"

"then I think I'll go and apologize to haruhi, but before that I want you to answer this question first"

"what is it?"

Why did you suddenly propose to haruhi?" I asked. With this question my mind will be clear enough to know the real reason. Making me wonder how did things turn out to this will only bother me if I didn't ask. Haruhi, why did you just accept the proposal of kyoya? What is it that really bothers you that bring yourself hating your father so much? Haruhi, what is really gotten on are the question I want haruhi herself will tell me but I must first ask kyoya.

* * *

~TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 9:haruhi, I Love You part 1

Disclaimer: I'm not owning the Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco, Hatori is the one who made it.

Note: Sorry for it took me so long to publish this chapter, it was just that I am way too busy to continue my story but this time I might publish a lot more stories. I hope you will still like this chapter and if possible please leave a review.

~Kyoko L.

* * *

Chapter IX:

"Haruhi, I Love you"

(part 1)

Tamaki's P.O.V.

With kyoya's sudden proposal is the biggest wall I must over come but why did haruhi said "yes" all of a sudden. A lot of question is already floating in my mind, finding answers to those. Does haruhi really hate her own father? Why would she hate him after all the hard work he did for her. Even though I ask all this question to myself, I won't find the answer unless she tells me the truth.

"TONO!" shouted kaoru

"what is it kaoru? Your already shouting early in the morning" I said

"because haruhi and kyoya-sempai is going to..."

"Is going to where?"

"They are going to London" said Hikaru

"What? Why would they leave?"

"Tono, the two of them will be engaged in no time and after that they will soon get married..."

"AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?" I shouted into hikaru and suddenly grab his shirt

"Tama-chan, calm yourself" said honey-sempai

"How could I calm down when things suddenly turn into this"

"Sempai, you love haruhi right?" asked hikaru

"what?" I wondered about his question just now

"then why did you let kyoya-sempai have her? Why don't you go to the airport and stop them!?" he shouted

"but even though I stop them things won't go back the way it is in the past"

"Tono, haruhi once stop you even though she can't bring back the past this time it is you who must stop haruhi from going"

"but..."

"tama-chan, did you know that haru-chan isn't really happy of what is happening now, she can't even smile in her own birthday at that time"

"but she did smile at us right?"

"it's fake" said kaoru

"fake? But why would haruhi..." I said

"because haru-chan don't want us to worry about her"

"then kyoya did that to interrupt her?"

"no, he really did propose to her"

"then I must be going now!" I said while rushing outside so that I could stop them from going.I don't want haruhi to be taken away from me especially by my friend. I love haruhi that is why I don't her to be takenn away from me even if it takes everything away from me.

~ TO BE CONTINEUD

* * *

~ Kyoko here! Sorry to say that this chapter is second to the last chapter but it is taking so long to publish. This may just be the first part of this chapter but the part 2 will be a long story that is why I am requesting for your patients for the second part. Thank you very much for reading my story, I hope you really do like it.


	11. Chapter 9: haruhi, I Love You part 2

Disclaimer: I'm not owning the Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco, Hatori is the one who made it.

Note: Sorry for it took me so long to publish the second part of chapter 9. But in this part I will assure you that you will like it better. I hope you will leave a review

~Kyoko L.

Chapter IX:

"Haruhi, I love you"

(part 2)

Haruhi's P.O.V

Am I really right in deciding to go with someone I don't really love. Isn't that I'm a kind of running away from my problems. But...what am I supposed to do? I already accepted the proposal of kyoya-sempai.

"Haruhi..." said kyoya-sempai

"hai?" I wondered

"You really don't have to force youself"

"in what?"

"in agreeing to my proposal"

"what do you mean?"

"I know that you are only forcing yourself unto me"

"I'm not forcing myself!"

"you do, it's all written in your face"

"eh?"

"Haruhi, I don't want to see you unhappy, that is why I asked your grandparents to cancel our engagement"

"WHAT? You cancel our engagement?"

"yes, that is why you are free again" he said without any regret. At that very time tears go done unto my face, showing that I'm very glad that he free me once more. Before we departed I saw tamaki – sempai rushing straight to us that makes me happy to see him.

"Why don't you go to him" said kyoya-sempai

"Eh?" I wondered

"he is the one you really love, right?"

"what are you talking about?"

"Go!"

"but were about to leave..."

"you can just go and say to him that you will come back for him"

"(I smiled) Hai!, thank you very much sempai!"

"it's nothing"

"then, please do wait for me here"

"ok" he said. After sempai said those things, I rush into tamaki-sempai and hug him tightly as soon as I reach him.

"Ha-haruhi..." said tamaki-sempai

"Why? why did you come here?" I asked

"haruhi, I wanted to tell you something" he said while making me look at him

"what is it?"

"Haruhi, I Love You, so please don't leave me, I love you so much that I'm afriad to lose you please don't go!" he said while crying

"you really are a crying baby...but I'm so happy"

"eh?"

"For I love tamaki-sempai the most"

"Haruhi..."

"can you wait for me?"

"What?"

"I'll be coming back here after I finish my work in london, I'll be back for you"

"What do you mean you'll be back for me?"

"I will tell you when I come back...so please wait for me"

"haruhi...ok, I'll wait for you..." he agreed. Just before the I go, tamaki-sempai grab my hand and hug me tightly while saying this words

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, when you come back I want you to accept my gift to you"

"eh?"

"I want to surprise you that is why, I won't tell you" he said. Then He suddenly lean his face into and...kiss me...for the first time, I recieve my first kiss from the one I truly love. After that, I suddenly blush and makes me feel so happy.

"se-sempai..." I said

"hmnnn..."

"I be leaving then..."

"ok, be carefull on your way and I will surely wait for you, I promise"

"thank you..." I said. Then I run in to kyoya-sempai...as I reach him, I'm already crying.

"haruhi?" I wondered

"sempai...thank you very much for what you have done to me"

"haruhi...you know that I Love you so much...that is why I wanted you to be happy"

"thank you..." I said. After that we depated and go to london, Their I accepted the job that my grandmother has given me then a week I receive a letter from Ren-nii-san, he said that he will be arriving in london by this coming Monday. When it is already Monday, ren-niisan arrive.

"haruhi, looks like kyoya is guiding you really well" said ren-nii-san

"of course, he is my tutor right, kyoya-sempai" I said

"yes, of course..."answered kyoya-sempai

"by the way nii-san why are you here in london?"

"I'll tell you later when we get home"

"ok" I said. When we arrived home, we all go straight to the living room and ren-nii-san started to explained why did he come to london.

"the reason that I came here is because I will be taking over the company that grandmother has given to the two of you" he said

"What?" I shouted

"Grandmother said that you two must finish your studies, no matter what"

"but..."

"you! Kyoya, your father told me that despite on canceling your engagement, you will be his heir, are you willing to accept it?"

"of course, I am" answered kyoya-sempai"

"sempai..."

"Haruhi, even thought renji and I are both your cousin and grandchild of our own grandmother, we are not going to be her heir"

"then who is it?"

"it is you..."

"EEEhhhhh!"

"well, it is because me and renji are the heir of our own family, that is why grandmother pointed you as her heir"

'but...but..."

"that is why she wanted the two of you to finish your studies, is that clear"

"Yes!" me and kyoya-sempai answered. After ren-nii-san said those thing he ordered some of our men to ready our passport so that we'll be leaving soon. Two weeks later, me and kyoya-sempai arrive in japan and at that moment I felt like I'm finally home.

~to be continue


End file.
